El nacimiento de un mago
by Aihara Irie
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el nacimiento de Harry? ¿Cómo lo viviría James? ¿Estuvo Sirius presente?


**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR**

James paseaba por la sala como si de un león ejaulado se tratara.

Sirius observaba sus idas y venidas con aparente calma, pero lo cierto es que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

Suspiro profundamente,alguien tenía que mantener el control y estaba claro que James no era el adecuado en esos momentos. Una medio sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro. Jamás habría imaginado que vería a James de esa forma, enloquecido, con los ojos rojos de un cruel asesino, desquiciado por los nervios. Ni siquiera el día de su boda James Potter dio muestras de intranquilidad o inseguridad.

Sin embargo, ahora...

Claro que, estaba a punto de tener un hijo y probablemente eso es la cosa más importante que le puede pasar a alguien en la vida. Sirius iba a ser tio y era lo mismo, pero él también quería ponerse a dar vueltas y vueltas,pero no podía, James necesitaba que alguien mantuviera la cordura y no había nadie más que él para hacerlo.

Un grito ahogado de mujer se escuchó proveniente de la habitación donde Lily se encontraba, al instante James saltó como un resorte y se abalanzó hacía la puerta, acto seguido el propio Sirius se lanzó hacía ella para impedir que su amigo entrara como una exhalación y causara problemas.

-¡James! tranquilizate, ella está bien-le dijo

-Tu lo has oido como yo...Lily me necesita ¡y ese maldito mendimago me ha echado!

James hablaba con autentica indignación y sobretodo con mucho rencor, horas antes, al comienzo del parto el mendimago le había echado sin contemplaciones y de malas formas. Por supuesto el padre de la futura criatura se había hecho puesto una furia y había plantado cara al doctor.

-¡Ni hablar!-terció con rotundidad-esa es mi esposa y el que va a nacer mi futuro hijo ¡Yo me quedo!

-Se va ahora mismo-le había contrariado el médico

-Yo le digo que no me voy-le había espetado

-Este es mi trabajo y yo decido ¡Fuera!

Entonces James había estallado en cólera y a punto estuvo de convertir al ilustre médico en algo que se pudiera pisotear.

-¡Soy James Potter y estoy donde me da la gana! ¿Me entiende?-después se valió de sus influencias-pertenezco a una de las familias mágicas más importantes y nadie me dice qué hacer o no hacer!

-Señor Potter, está acabando con mi paciencia

Mientras se producía la discursión las enfermeras atendían y animaban a Lily que se retorcía entre dolores.

-¡Quiero estar con mi esposa!

A esas alturas no se sabía cual de los dos estaba más rojo, si el medimago o James.

Al final Sirius, que había estaba observando con cierta diversión decidió intervenir.

-Esperemos fuera Cornamenta, Lily estará bien

-¡No!¡No! y ¡No!-repetía con terquedad

-Vamos sé sensato...este señor tan amable-dijo con sarcasmo- no tiene intención de hacerla caso hasta que salgamos de aqui, hazlo por la pelirroja.

-Tal vez sería mejor llevarla a otro sitio...-murmuró

-¡No hay tiempo James!

-¡Maldita sea Canuto! ¿Te pones de su parte?-le fulminó con la mirada

-Por supuesto que no, pienso que es horrible que no deje ver a un padre como nace su hijo, solo estoy intentando ayudar...

-¡Pues ayudame a quedarme!

-Está bien, de acuerdo...-Sirius pensó que si hubiera sido medimaga aquello habría sido mucho más fácil-mire, James no le molestará, solo quiere estar con su esposa. Es algo natural, llevan esperando... esto muchos meses...9 para ser exactos a que el bebé nazca-intentó sonar encantador

-¡Marchense los dos!-les gritó

-¡Pero oiga, no sea tan burro!-una de las virtudes de Sirius no era la paciencia precisamente-¡Solo quiere echarle para salirse con la suya!

-Largo ahora mismo señores...¡largo!

James no aguantó más, ni siquiera recordó que tenía una varita para usar, se tiró al médico y a punto estuvo de morderle la yugular. Fue Sirius el único que consiguió evitar que todo acabará en catastrofe, sacó de allí a su amigo prácticamente a rastras antes de que la situación se volviera más fea aún.

-¡Deberias haberme dejado que le diera su merecido!-James estaba hecho un basilisco y enfadado con Sirius por haberle sacado de la habitación

-¿Hubieras preferido qué el buen hombre llamara a los gorilas y te sacaran de allí a patadas?-replicó mordar

-No me gusta. No me gusta que esté sola...

-Lo sé, lo sé...ahora sientate y esperemos a que llegue Remus.

Pero nadie más había llegado, Remus se encontraba en una misión y Peter estaba fuera del país. Los abuelos Potter estaban demasiado débiles para ir hasta allí y los Evans no sabían como entrar...

-¡Esto es inhumano!-exclamó James de repente-¿Cuánto tarda un bebé en nacer?

-Mmm mi madre tardó horas y horas en tener a Regulus...por no hablar de Meda con Dora y luego claro está...-se calló cuando James le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No volveré a tocar a .

Sirius se echó a reir a carcajadas.

-Te recordaré lo que acabas de decir-le prometió

Trás varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada el llanto de un recien nacido rompió el silencio, esta vez Sirius no pudo evitar que James entrara como un rayo en la habitación...porque él mismo había hecho lo mismo en un momento en el que había dejado de pensar.

Cuando llegó un instante después el medimago le miraba con chispas en los ojos, mientras tanto James ya sostenía al bebé en brazos y le observaba anonado.

-Es un niño querida-la dijo a Lily

-Lo sé James-sonrió-se parece a ti

-Tiene tus ojos pelirroja-Sirius se había acercado y también miraba con expectación

-Espero que saque mi caracter también-declaró ella con humor

-Por Merlín no-dijo Sirius horrorizado-si sale tan mandón como tu terminará por volvernos locos a todos. Seguramente sea un merodeador-terminó con orgullo

-Si sale como vosotros acabaran por expulsarle-replicó Lily

-A nosotros no nos expulsaron y nadie puede acusarnos de sacar malas notas-se defendió el mago

-Mientras sea Griffyndor...-intervino James

-Lo será.¿Te imaginas a un Potter en Slytherin?

-¡Ni en broma!-exclamó James

-Acaba de nacer, es pronto para eso-Lily se le arrebató al padre y lo meció

-Hay que encaminar a los niños desde pequeños en el sendero correcto, sino, pasa como con mi hermano.

-Te recuerdo que la oveja blanca de la familia negra eres tu Canuto-le soltó James burlón

-Te recuerdo que hace unas horas has declarado «peternecer a una de las familas de magos más importantes...»-replicó

-Solo intentaba quedarme-y al acordarse del episodio declaró-después me ocuparé de ese medimago...

-James...

-Tranquila cielo, solo le daré una lección

Lily no dijo nada, sabía que nadie iba a hacerle desistir y más si tenía a Sirius para animarle.

-¿Cómo habeís decidido llamarle?-preguntó

-Harry-dijo Lily-Harry James Potter

Al parecer James no sabía que Lily tenia la intención de llamar «James» a su hijo de segundo nombre.

-Es precioso. Gracias Lils...Harry James Potter, es un gran nombre

-Con mucha fuerza-asintió Sirius

-Toda la fuerza que tiene un gran mago Canuto...

-Sin duda Cornamenta

Poco tiempo después llegó Remus y al día siguiente Sirius trajo a los Evans para que conocieran a su nieto y les llevó la buena nueva a los Potter que conocerían a Harry solo unos días más tarde.

En aquellos momentos nadie podría romper la felicidad que había logrado traer el pequeño Harry.

**Espero que os haya gustado, intenté darle un poquito de humor, no se si lo conseguí pero me lo pasé bien escribiendo. Se agradecen reviews...y gracias por leer :)**


End file.
